valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
X-O Manowar Vol 4 4
| Series = X-O Manowar 2017 | Volume = 4 | Issue = 4 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation ALL-NEW ARC! ALL-NEW JUMPING-ON POINT! “GENERAL” – PART ONE! In the fires of victory, a soldier becomes…a general. With the hostile Cadmium army crushed beneath his force’s boots, Aric of Dacia now commands an entire fleet into the final battle for the soul of an empire. But as a new dawn rises across this unrelenting alien world, what vicious new menace will come forth to greet it? X-O Manowar’s path to domination darkens as blockbuster artist Doug Braithwaite (Armor Hunters) joins New York Times bestselling writer Matt Kindt (Divinity, Mind MGMT) for a perfect, planet-shaking entry point into Valiant’s biggest series yet! General, Part One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Cadmium President Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Locations: * ** Helio Fields ** Sacred Mountains ** The Burnt Kingdom Items: * ** ** ** Vehicles: * Mosquito Miners / Mining Machines * Snow Moth * Bird Gilders / Suicide Gliders Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), (B), (Pre-Order), & (1:20), & (1:50) * Designers: * Editors: , (assistant), (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis No matter where he goes, Aric is hailed as once-in-a-life time warrior. On his new home planet, Gorin, this rings truer than ever, as Aric continues to climb up the ranks of the azure army. Following his successful assault on The Cadmium Imperial City, Aric and his team have earned renown among the Azure forces, but their mission is incomplete. In the chaos of the attack, the Cadmium President, managed to escape and now Aric must follow his trail through the mysterious lands of the deadly Burn tribesmen. Notes * The cover of Larry's Comics exclusive variant is a homage to the classic "Demon in a Bottle" cover of Iron Man #128 from 1979 (also drawn by Bob Layton). Three more versions of this variant were made available for issues #1-2 and #5. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:XO2017 004 COVER-A LAROSA.jpg|'Cover A' by Lewis LaRosa & Brian Reber XO2017 004 COVER-B JOHNSON.jpg|'Cover B' by Dave Johnson XO2017 004 PREORDER COVER BRAITHWAITE.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Doug Braithwaite XO2017 004 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING BODENHEIM.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland XO2017 004 VARIANT-ICON LAYTON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Bob Layton & Gabe Eltaeb XO2017 004 VARIANT LAYTON.jpg|'Larry's Comics Exclusive "Demon in a Bottle" Retro Cover (III)' by Bob Layton Textless Cover Art XO2017 004-006 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING BODENHEIM-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Covers Textless' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland XO2017 004-006 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING BODENHEIM-INKS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Covers Inks' by Ryan Bodenheim Promotional Art Preview (lettered) by Doug Braithwaite and Diego Rodriguez XO2017 004 000.jpg XO2017 004 001.jpg XO2017 004 002-003.jpg XO2017 004 004.jpg XO2017 004 005.jpg XO2017 004 006.jpg Related References External links